


A Thousand Fish in the Sea, but I'm After the Fisherman

by Acting4Hope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, pre-Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: The humble beginnings of a not-so humble elf wizard's relationship with Actual Death.Or: How we got from the Chug n' Squeeze date to the apocalypse reunion.





	A Thousand Fish in the Sea, but I'm After the Fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a chapter fic, and I hope y'all stick around for the next chapter (which will be a lot better than this first one.) because it's going to be cute and good and nice. 
> 
> I got prompted by this post by @ichigotchipng on tumblr: http://ichigotchipng.tumblr.com/post/163927845644/im-rly-interested-in-the-time-between-the-chug-n and I'm just gonna try and run with this whole slieu of ideas. 
> 
> This first chapter is just sort of premising the date and it's a little rushed and weirdly worded so I'm sorry, but I find the best way to good art is to just make as much bad stuff until you reach the good stuff. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Taako would never consider himself the type to be hopeful for much of anything. A life spent being tossed between family members, then traveling carts, and finally low-risk business associates that could get him a job to cover rent left Taako a pretty un-hopeful guy. He never expected  _ anything  _ from  _ anyone _ , no matter  _ what  _ they said. 

 

But, Gods, when Kravitz said he wants to see him soon, Taako got so damn  _ hopeful _ . Hopeful for an actual date; not a “sort of business meeting/date/desperate lich-hunt” like what happened the first time. A real, honest to Gods  _ date  _ with the Grim Reaper. 

 

The only problem with this is that Taako is also hoping Kravitz makes the first call, and he hasn’t for a whole week. 

 

Listen, Taako knows Kravitz’s job has got to be pretty busy; death is pretty much everywhere at all times. But Taako is getting way too impatient, and his nonchalant nature is starting to fade pretty quickly. He  _ wants  _ this (he  _ wants  _ Kravitz, but he viscerally ignores that train of thought because  _ no  _ let’s not talk about commitment right now), and he’s sick of waiting. 

 

There’s something about calling first, though, that makes Taako’s heart beat way too fast. It sure as hell has been a while for him, and Taako’s starting to fear this is why he’s being so hesitant. What if this was really a one-off thing? What if Kravitz hadn’t meant what he said about wanting to see Taako again? Those questions, along with a few self-depreciative ones, all buzz around Taako’s head as he paces around his room. 

 

“I should call…” Taako thinks aloud, stopping his pacing in front of his nightstand. He’s staring at his Stone of Farspeech, then he quickly looks away. “Fuck, no, Taako. He’ll call first...just wait.” And so he does wait. 

 

He waits one second. 

 

Then two. 

 

Then two and a half. 

 

And then he picks up the Stone of Farspeech and sets it to Kravitz’s frequency before he can change his mind. 

 

There’s a long ring; and then another; and then another. Then there’s silence. Taako is about to hang up and consider this a bust when he hears a very quiet cough. 

 

“Uh...hello?” Oh Gods, Taako is grinning  _ so  _ wide right now. It’s him; it’s Kravitz. Gods, his face is so red right now, when did he start blushing? 

 

“What’s hangin’, Kravalicious?” Taako practically chirps, throwing himself onto his bed. There’s another pause of silence, and Taako can faintly hear some papers being shuffled around before Kravitz speaks again. 

 

“Nothing, I suppose. Just catching up on some bounty-work from a few days ago.” Kravitz replies stiffly, a very evident tone of awkwardness seeping through his voice. “Is there...something you needed?” Taako nods, even though he knows Kravitz can’t see. 

 

“There are  _ a lot  _ of things I need from you, bone boy,” Taako replies, twirling a curly, chocolate brown loc with his finger. “But that stuff can all come later. What I  _ really  _ need right now is that second date you promised, homie.” He can hear something like a surprised gasp from the stone, but that is quickly muffled by the sound of a chair being moved. 

 

“Y-You actually  _ want  _ to go on a date?” Kravitz asks, incredulous. Taako’s face burns a little more, his ears twitching in embarrassment. Geez, did he sound uninterested last time? 

 

“Uh,  _ duh _ ! I’ve been waiting for you to call and ask me out for a week now, doofus!” Taako answers, perhaps giving a little  _ too  _ much information. 

 

“Do...Do you want to go  _ now _ ?” Kravitz asks. Hm. Well, Taako wasn’t actually expecting to get this far. He suddenly feels caught in a spotlight, an invisible audience piercing him with their stares. 

 

“Uhhhhh…..no?” What would they even do? Taako has no idea. They could go back to the Chug n’ Squeeze, but Killian and Carey would notice and make it their mission to get the deets on Taako’s hot date. And Taako was  _ not  _ about to be spilling this kind of information before their second date. They  _ could  _ go to a restaurant, but...eh. Taako isn’t really feeling a restaurant date. He wants something  _ new _ . Something so easily mundane that they can’t possibly fuck up. 

 

Huh. 

 

And then he has an idea. 

 

“But what about tomorrow? Like, early tomorrow morning?” Taako knows this is going to sound so stupid, but this date plan refuses to leave him. Kravitz is silent on his end for a moment. 

 

“Uhhh...I  _ think  _ I can work that out?” Kravitz says, the sound of papers flipping signaling that he’s checking some sort of calendar, probably. “Any particular reason as to why so early?” 

 

“Yeah, uhh...I was thinking we can go...fishing?” Taako explains, rolling over on his bed so he’s facing the ceiling. “I know a cozy little spot right outside of Neverwinter that we can go sit at. And I’ll get us a boat n’ shit, too. I actually got most of my own fishing gear already, and I should have an extra rod for you. So all we’ll need is a boat and some snacks, and it’ll be Fish-O’Clock, baby!” As Taako spoke, he actually got more and more hype about this date idea. Who would have thought about fishing for a second date? Sounds pretty on-brand with how Taako runs his whole life, if he’ll be honest. 

 

Kravitz laughs a little, and even though it’s muffled through the stone, Taako knows he’s done for.  _ Gods _ , that  _ laugh _ . He could make that shit his ringtone with how nice it sounds. Taako makes a mental note to make Kravitz laugh as much as possible from now until the end of time. 

 

“Wow, you really have this all sorted out, don’t you?” Kravitz teases, his smile evident even through speech. “But, okay, that sounds...really nice, actually. I don’t believe I’ve ever gone fishing before…” Taako is smiling so much now he’s afraid he might pull a muscle, but he doesn’t care. Kravitz is into it! Score one for Team Taako! 

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s gonna be a blast, man! Just you, me, some wine, and a big ol’ body of water!” Taako exclaims, throwing a hand out for unneeded dramatic effect. Kravitz laughs once more (Taako tries his best not to melt right then and there) and then finishes confirming the date plans before saying his goodbyes. 

 

Once he hangs up, Taako chucks the stone across the room and jumps to his feet. He spins around in pure glee, laughing and whooping all the while, and then he suddenly stops and faces his closet. 

 

Okay, step one, Ask The Boy Out: Completed. 

 

Now onto step two, Wow The Boy Enough That He’ll Come Back For More. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking TAZ fic requests until further notice, so hmu on tumblr @autistic--amethyst if you want one! Also, just go there if you wanna yell at me abt TAZ because god I am not ready for the end guys. I'm not.


End file.
